Birthday Present for the Emperor
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: 20 Desember. Akashi mengira tidak ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, teman-teman dan keluarganya sudah mempersiapkan 'sesuatu' untuknya... / "Otanjoubi Omedetou..." / "Arigatou, minna..." / Akashi Seijuurou's Birthday Fict


_Hallo, minna~ :D_

_ini fict untuk tanggal 20-12, hari ultahnya Akashi ^^  
(walaupun di-publishnya telat) ._._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Birthday Present for the Emperor**

**- 20 Desember -**

* * *

Ruang makan milik keluarga Akashi diselimuti keheningan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring dari meja makan panjang khas bangsawan yang hanya diisi oleh 2 orang ayah dan anak yang duduk berjauhan di masing-masing ujung meja tersebut..

Kegiatan sehari-hari seperti biasanya…  
Tanpa adanya perbedaan yang menunjukkan betapa spesialnya hari ini…

Seolah-olah hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahun seorang Akashi Seijuurou — penerus tunggal keluarga Akashi — yang ke-14.

* * *

"_Otou-sama_…"  
Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring di hadapannya menuju ayahnya yang duduk di bangku seberangnya.

"Ada apa, Seijuurou?"  
Ayahnya hanya menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hidangan di hadapannya.

"Hari ini…" Akashi berhenti sejenak. Dia memain-mainkan sendoknya di atas sop tahu — makanan kesukaannya yang dibuatkan juru masak khusus untuknya hari ini.  
"_Otou-sama_… Hari ini… Tanggal 20 Desember…" lanjutnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jadi?"  
Sekali lagi, hanya itulah jawaban singkat yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Hari ini… 20 Desember… Aku—"

"Seijuurou."  
Ayahnya mendesah dan memotong perkataan Akashi.  
Kali ini, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Akashi dengan tatapan dingin.  
"Seijuurou. Seorang penerus sepertimu tidak seharusnya berbicara terbata-bata seperti itu. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dengan jelas."

Terdengar jelas nada memerintah dari ucapan ayahnya.

Akashi hanya mendesah, lalu menenggak habis minuman di gelasnya, dan bangkit berdiri.  
"Maaf, _Otou-sama_, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Akashi berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia membungkuk kecil pada ayahnya, sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Aku akan pergi duluan."

Setelah Akashi keluar dari ruang makan dan terdengar suara mesin mobil dari luar, ayahnya menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi makan.

Dengan gugup, salah satu _maid_ mendatanginya.  
"_A-Ano_… Akashi-sama… H-Hari ini, Sejuurou-sama berulang ta—"

Ucapan _maid _tersebut terhenti saat melihat seringaian kecil yang muncul di bibir sang kepala keluarga Akashi.  
"Aku tahu. Tidak mungkin seorang ayah melupakan hari ulang tahun putranya sendiri, kan?"

Seringaian kecil tadi diganti oleh senyuman lembut yang muncul di bibir sang ayah.  
"Tapi kalau bukan karena _anak itu _memintaku untuk melakukan ini, kurasa aku tidak akan berbuat sejauh ini."

Dia menghabiskan makanannya lalu bangkit berdiri.  
"Seijuurou benar-benar beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang baik seperti _mereka_…"

* * *

Akashi berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya — SMP Teiko.  
Masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Pikirannya masih tertuju pada kejadian pagi ini.

Akashi sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli tentang perayaan hari ulang tahun. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk berhenti melakukan perayaan-perayaan seperti itu.

Meskipun sebelum 2 tahun yang lalu — sebelum ibunya meninggal karena suatu penyakit — keluarganya masih merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka masing-masing setiap tahunnya.

Ibunya selalu berkata,  
_"Hari ulang tahun itu hanya terjadi 1 kali dalam 1 tahun! Sudah seharusnya jika orang yang berulang tahun mendapat hari yang istimewa di hari ulang tahunnya!"_

Akashi tersenyum saat mengingat wajah ibunya yang selalu bersemangat, terutama saat menyangkut soal perayaan seperti itu.

Dia tidak perlu perayaan besar-besaran…  
Dia hanya ingin agar paling tidak ayahnya masih mengingat hari dimana dia dilahirkan.

* * *

Akashi berjalan menuju gym tempat tim basket Teiko selalu berlatih.  
Di pagi seperti ini biasanya gym pasti masih kosong, dan Akashi, Nijimura atau sang pelatih yang selalu datang pertama.

…

Karena itu, dia sangat kaget saat melihat ke-5 partner dan manager basketnya sudah berada dalam gym sebelum dirinya.

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun…" — Tetsuya.  
"Ah, Akashicchi!" — Ryouta.  
"Oi, Akashi, ayo _one-on-one _denganku!" — Daiki.  
"Akashi. Hari ini hari baik bagi Sagittarius." — Shintarou.  
"Aka-chin, kau punya snack?" — Atsushi.

"Ah, Akashi-kun! Akhirnya kau datang!" — Momoi.

Tangan Akashi cepat-cepat merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas berisi jadwal latihan pagi timnya.  
Tidak ada yang berubah. Seharusnya hari ini tidak ada latihan tambahan sehingga mereka harus datang sepagi ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sepagi ini? Seharusnya hari ini tidak ada latihan pagi tambahan."

Ke-5 partner basketnya itu menjawab secara hampir bersamaan hingga Akashi bahkan tidak bisa menangkap satupun perkataan mereka.

Akashi menghela napas,  
"Yah, sudahlah… Aku juga senang karena kalian mau datang pagi-pagi begini…"  
Dia meletakkan tasnya di bangku dan masuk ke ruang ganti untuk bersiap-siap latihan juga.

Sementara ke-6 orang lainnya hanya tersenyum satu sama lain.  
"Sepertinya sejauh ini berjalan lancar."

* * *

Karena kehadiran Akashi, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai + Kuroko akhirnya berlatih sesuai menu latihan mereka seperti biasanya.  
Tapi, tepat setelah mereka selesai, para anggota Teiko yang lain berdatangan dan sang pelatih memaksa mereka untuk kembali mengikuti menu latihan yang biasanya.

Jadi, pagi ini, Akashi, Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara akhirnya berlatih 2 kali lipat dari biasanya~

* * *

"Ah, sialan. Aku tidak menyangka pelatih Shirogane bisa sekejam ini di hari biasa.." ujar Aomine yang sudah terduduk di lantai dengan keringat bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ah~ Aku jadi harus mandi lagi-_ssu!_" jawab Kise yang kurang lebih dalam keadaan sama seperti Aomine.

"Oha Asa memang tidak pernah salah. Pagi ini diramalkan akan terjadi _bencana_." sambung Midorima yang bersandar di dinding sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Aku lapar~" keluh Murasakibara sambil merogoh tasnya — mencari snack yang tersisa.

Secara ajaib, Akashi tidak berkeringat sebanyak anggota basket yang lain. Satu-satunya hal yang menunjukkan bahwa dia juga kelelahan hanyalah napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu.  
Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kuro—

_Ah, tunggu. Dimana Kuroko?_

Pandangan Akashi pertama melihat ke belakang — takut kalau-kalau Kuroko dari tadi berada di belakangnya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di belakangnya, Akashi memperhatikan setiap sudut gym, mencari sosok kecil berambut biru langit itu.

… … … … … _Ketemu!_

Kuroko tersungkur lemas di salah satu sudut gym. Wajahnya menempel di lantai dan keringat bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhnya hingga bahkan membuat lantai sekitarnya menjadi basah.

Kuroko pingsan.  
Dilihat sekilas, ia seperti sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.  
Menu latihan di Teiko memang terlalu berat untuk seseorang sepertinya yang memiliki stamina yang rendah.

Dan karena hawa keberadaannya yang _tipis_, beberapa member yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya hampir saja secara tidak sengaja menginjak tubuhnya.

.

Akashi mendesah dan menepuk dahinya saat bahkan kapten mereka, Nijimura Shuuzou hampir menginjak tubuh Kuroko.

"EH?! AH! Oi, Kuroko! Kau masih hidup?!" tanya Nijimura dengan polosnya.

Akashi pun langsung mendatangi mereka.

"Ah, maaf, Nijimura-senpai. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS."

"Eh? Ah, yah, baiklah…"

Akashi mengambil handuk dan mengelap keringat dari sekujur tubuh Kuroko.

Dia lalu mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_, dan membawanya keluar, menuju UKS di lantai 2.

Tubuh Kuroko terlalu ringan untuk ukuran pemain basket seusianya.  
Akashi tidak terlihat kesusahan sedikitpun saat menggendongnya.

"Oi, Akashi, ada apa dengan Kuroko?!" tanya Aomine yang langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju Akashi saat melihatnya membopong Kuroko.

"Eh~?! Apa Kurokocchi pingsan _lagi_?" lanjut Kise yang ikut mendatangi Akashi.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS. Kalian beristirahatlah sejenak. Bel masuk akan berbunyi 30 menit lagi, kan?" jawab Akashi dengan tenang.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Shintarou. Karena kita satu kelas, bisakah kau membawakan tasku ke kelas? Aku mungkin akan menemani Tetsuya hingga dia sadar. Dan Daiki, kau satu kelas dengan Tetsuya, kan?"

Kedua orang yang ditunjuk langsung mengiyakan perkataan Akashi tanpa protes.

* * *

Sesampainya di UKS, Akashi langsung meletakkan Kuroko di salah satu tempat tidur dan membuka jendela di dekatnya — membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi masuk memenuhi ruang UKS yang saat itu sedang kosong.

Selama beberapa menit, Akashi hanya berdiri di samping tempat tidur dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang.

Akibat kegiatan sehari-hari yang terlalu biasa baginya, dia bahkan hampir melupakan fakta bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko sadar. Dia membuka matanya, dan langsung bangkit duduk di tempat tidur.

Pandangannya menangkap sosok Akashi yang berdiri di sampingnya — menatap keluar jendela.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kuroko.  
"Ah, Kau sudah sadar."  
"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk.  
"Iya. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan..."  
"Akashi-kun yang membawaku ke sini, ya? Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu…"

Akashi duduk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko perlahan.  
"Tidak masalah…"

* * *

"Akashi-kun…"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya… Hari ini… Salah satu temanku berulang tahun…"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
Seingatnya, Kuroko tidak terlalu suka bergaul di kelasnya. Kalau begitu, berarti teman yang dimaksudnya ada di tim basket.

Tapi seingatnya, di tim basket tidak ada yang berulang tahun hari ini, kecuali… dirinya sendiri.

"Temanmu?"

"Ya. Teman yang sangat penting bagiku… Aku berhutang budi padanya…"  
Senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibir Kuroko.

Di tim basket mereka, setiap anggota tim harus mengingat data anggota lainnya, termasuk tinggi, berat badan, kemampuan khusus, dan tanggal ulang tahun.  
Akashi sudah mengingat data para anggota lainnya.  
Karena itu, ia merasa agak sedih saat melihat Kuroko yang mengingat tanggal 'temannya' itu tapi tidak mengingat tanggalnya.

"Jadi… Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku, Tetsuya?"

"Aku ingin Akashi-kun menemaniku untuk membeli kado untuknya sepulang sekolah nanti… Boleh?" tanya Kuroko polos.

Akashi berpikir sejenak.  
Akhirnya dia mendesah dan menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Baiklah."

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Murid-murid SMP Teiko langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

Saat ini yang tersisa di ruang kelas hanyalah Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara serta beberapa murid lain yang bersiap untuk keluar.

"Akashi. Apa kau akan langsung pulang hari ini?" tanya Midorima pada Akashi yang sedanng merapikan bukunya.

"Tidak. Aku berjanji untuk menemani Tetsuya membelikan kado untuk temannya yang berulang tahun hari ini…" jawab Akashi sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Aka-chin ternyata kurang peka…" gumam Murasakibara pelan.

"Atsushi, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Murasakibara menggeleng lalu bangkit berdiri sambil membawa tasnya.  
"Tidak. Aku akan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli snack…"

"Aku juga sudah harus pulang… Sampai nanti, Akashi…"  
Midorima pun ikut bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

Di kelas lain, Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi dan Kise membicarakan 'rencana' mereka sendiri.

"Jadi… Setelah ini Tetsu-kun akan pergi dengan Akashi-kun, kan?" tanya Momoi, antusias.

"Tapi… Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita mengucapkannya secara langsung saja? Akashicchi pasti mengira kita melupakannya-_ssu_!" jawab Kise.

"Oi, Kise! Suaramu terlalu kuat! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Akashi datang dan mendengarnya?!" bentak Aomine.

"Sudahlah. Yang jelas aku akan bersama Akashi-kun hingga sore nanti… Kalian harus mempersiapkan yang lainnya sesuai rencana…" jelas Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kelas mereka dibuka, dan muncullah sosok dari subjek pembicaraan mereka, Akashi.

"Tetsuya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Apa kita akan langsung pergi?"

Kuroko berdiri dan menyusun barang-barangnya.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun."  
"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang… Karena mencari hadiah yang tepat pasti memakan waktu…"

Dia berjalan menuju pintu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Aomine, Kise dan Momoi.  
"Sampai nanti, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san…"

* * *

Saat ini, Kuroko dan Akashi berjalan menelusuri sisi jalan kota yang dipadati para pejalan kaki.

Kira-kira, sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berjalan menelusuri daerah pertokoan ini. Dan mereka sudah mencari ke beberapa toko, dengan hasil yang nihil.

Di setiap toko, Kuroko akan melihat-lihat barang-barang yang menurutnya bagus, lalu menanyakan pendapat Akashi.

Akashi hanya menjawab singkat dengan "Bagus.", "Kurang bagus", atau "Tidak bagus." pada barang-barang yang ditunjukkan Kuroko tanpa ketertarikan khusus.

* * *

"Jadi, Tetsuya… Hadiah seperti apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau berikan untuk _temanmu_ ini?"

Kuroko mengamati pajangan-pajangan benda dari setiap toko yang mereka lewati satu per satu.  
"Entahlah. Aku belum tau…"  
"Bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun?"

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya. _Kalau misalnya hari ini Akashi-kun berulang tahun_, hadiah seperti apa yang Akashi-kun inginkan?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya — membuat Akashi tidak bisa mengerti 'maksud sebenarnya' dari pertanyaan Kuroko barusan.

"Kalau aku…" Akashi berpikir sejenak sambil memperhatikan pajangan-pajangan toko yang mereka lewati.  
"Entahlah… Aku tidak terlalu suka hadi—"

Ucapan Akashi terhenti dan tatapannya terpaku pada papan permainan shogi model terbaru yang dipasang di salah satu toko.  
Kertas promosi yang ditempel di papan itu menuliskan bahwa papan tersebut adalah papan shogi elektronik model terbaru yang membuat pemainnya dapat bermain sendiri melawan data yang diprogramkan pada papan itu yang dibuat oleh pemain shogi professional.

Tentu saja, bagi Akashi yang _selalu menang_, hal itu merupakan 'tantangan baru' baginya.

"Akashi-kun?"  
Kuroko berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Akashi yang menatap pajangan papan shogi dengan tatapan antusias, Kuroko langsung menarik tangan Akashi memasuki toko itu.

"Eh-? Tetsuya?"

* * *

"Kau suka papan shogi itu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi yang masih mengamati papan shogi dalam toko itu.

Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kuroko tersenyum. Dia langsung mengambil stok terbaru dari tumpukan papan shogi model terbaru itu dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Eh-? A—! Tetsuya?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sahut Akashi yang langsung mengikuti Kuroko ke kasir.

"Akashi-kun suka papan shogi ini, kan?" jawab Kuroko polos.

"Tapi, bukannya itu hadiah untuk temanmu?"

Kuroko tertawa kecil.  
"Akashi-kun ternyata tidak peka."

"Eh?"

Kuroko mengangkat papan shogi itu dan menepukkannya pelan ke kepala Akashi sambil tersenyum.  
"Memangnya siapa lagi teman yang sangat penting bagiku yang berulang tahun hari ini?"

Semburat merah samar-samar muncul di kedua pipi Akashi.  
"Jadi… "Teman' yang kau maksud itu…"

Kuroko menyerahkan papan shogi itu ke kasir, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari kantong celananya, dan meminta penjaga kasir untuk membungkusnya dalam kotak kado.

"Tentu saja itu Akashi-kun!" jawabnya.

Kuroko menerima papan shogi yang sudah dibungkus kado itu dan memberikannya pada Akashi dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.  
"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Akashi-kun…_"

Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah Akashi.  
Dia menerima kado itu dari tangan Kuroko, sambil berkata,  
"Terima kasih banyak, Tetsuya…"  
"Kukira… Kau melupakannya…"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan.  
"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagi Akashi-kun, kan?"

* * *

Kuroko dan Akashi kembali berjalan santai menelusuri sisi jalan yang masih ramai oleh pejalan kaki.

"Akashi-kun, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau pulang se-sore ini? Keluargamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"TIdak apa-apa… Lagipula, ayahku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya… Dan aku tidak memiliki kegiatan lain hari ini…"

"Tetsuya, apa kau kelelahan? Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat di kafe itu? Aku yang akn membayarnya. Sebagain balasan terima kasihku…" ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk salah satu kafe di persimpangan jalan yang sedang ramai pengunjung.

* * *

Mereka memesan beberapa dessert dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka sadari, hari sudah mulai sore dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:30.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka kita sudah berada di sini selama lebih dari 2 jam.." ujar Kuroko.

Akashi tertawa kecil.  
"Aku juga."  
"Tetsuya, apa keluargamu tidak khawatir kalau kau pulang malam?"

Kuroko menggeleng.  
"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan pulang lama hari ini…"

"Tapi sekarang sudah pukul 7:32… Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang?"

Kuroko mengecek ponselnya.  
Dia mengetik sesuatu, lalu kembali berkata,  
"Sebelum itu, Akashi-kun… Ada 1 tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi bersamamu… Boleh?"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
"Tempat apa?"

Kuroko tersenyum.  
"Tempat spesial untuk Akashi-kun…"

* * *

'Tempat spesial' yang dikatakan Kuroko ternyata cukup jauh.  
Mereka harus menaiki bus dan berjalan kaki lagi untuk sampai di 'tempat spesial' ini.

…

"Tetsuya… Tempat apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau kunjungi ini?"

"Lihat saja nanti, Akashi-kun…"

Kuroko mengecek jam tangannya.

[08:50]

"Ah, gawat, 10 menit lagi.. Ayo cepat, Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko menggenggam tangan Akashi dan berlari menelusuri sisi jalan yang sudah mulai sepi.

Mereka berbelok di persimpangan jalan, menelusuri gang, menyebrangi jalan, dan akhirnya berhenti di satu tempat yang dikenali Akashi sebagai pusat alun-alun kota.

Kuroko kembali mengecek jam tangannya.

[08.58]

"Syukurlah… Tepat… Waktu…" ujarnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah akibat kelelahan.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menarik napas panjang dan menormalkan pernapasannya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.  
"Lihatlah, Akashi-kun."

Akashi ikut membalikkan tubuhnya.

Di hadapan mereka, terdapat pohon natal raksasa yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai hiasan di sekitarnya. Tapi semuanya terkesan gelap karena tidak adanya cahaya yang menyala.

"Pohon natal?" tanya Akashi, bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Kuroko.

[08:59]

…

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Akashi-kun…"

…

[09:00]

…

Dalam sekejap, seluruh cahaya berbagai warna yang menghiasi pohon natal raksasa itu dan daerah sekitarnya langsung menyala dan menampakkan keindahannya yang sesungguhnya.

Pohon itu penuh dengan bola-bola dan hiasan pernak-pernik berbagai jenis dan warna yang tersebar dari bawah hingga puncak pohon. Di puncaknya terdapat bintang besar yang memancarkan cahaya yang paling terang dengan sebuah tulisan yang terukir pada bintang itu.

Akashi menyipitkan matanya — berusaha membaca tulisan pada bintang itu.

…

[For: Akashi Seijuurou]

…

"EH?!"

Dan seketika itu juga, orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari balik pohon itu dan sama-sama mengatakan,

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Akashi / Akashicchi / Aka-chin / Seijuurou / Akashi-kun !"_

Akashi mundur beberapa langkah akibat keterkejutannya.

Di hadapannya, berjejer orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara, bahkan kapten Nijimura dan pelatih Shirogane serta beberapa anggota tim basket Teikou lainnya juga ada di hadapannya.  
Dan di depan semua orang itu, berdiri sosok ayahnya bersama dengan kerabat-kerabat dekatnya…

Masing-masing dari mereka memegang sebuah kotak berbagai bentuk dan warna. Dan masing-masing dari mereka tersenyum pada Akashi.

Bahkan ayahnya yang pagi ini bertindak tak acuh padanya sekarang tersenyum tulus dengan sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna merah di tangannya.

"A-Apa… Ini… ?"  
Akashi tertegun. Dia masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Di sebelahnya, Kuroko menepuk pundaknya dan berkata,  
"Akashi-kun. Ini semua hadiah ulang tahun dari kami untukmu… Maukah kau menerimanya?"

Orang pertama yang mendatangi Akashi dari kerumunan orang itu adalah ayahnya.  
Ia memeluk Akashi lalu mencium keningnya.  
"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Seijuurou…_"

"_O-Otou-sama_…? T-Tapi… Pagi ini—"

Ayahnya mengacak-acak rambut Akashi.  
"Seorang ayah tidak akan melupakan hari kelahiran anaknya, kan?"

Mata Akashi terasa hangat akibat air mata yang mulai muncul dan mengaburkan pandangannya.  
"J-Jadi—"

Ayahnya melapaskan pelukannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada kerumunan orang di hadapan mereka.  
"Berterima kasihlah pada teman-temanmu…"  
"Ayah bangga kau mempunyai teman-teman yang baik seperti mereka, Seijuurou…"  
"Terutama anak ini." ujar ayahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko yang berada di samping Akashi.

…

Ayah Akashi menyerahkan hadiahnya dan menyuruh Akashi untuk membukanya.

Isinya adalah sebuah bingkai foto besar yang berisi foto ibunya yang terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit.  
Ibunya tersenyum lebar sambil memegang sebuah kertas besar yang dihias dengan berbagai warna, yang bertuliskan,

' _Otanjoubi omedetou, Sei-kun! '_

"Ini… _Okaa-sama…_?"

"Foto itu diambil tepat sebelum ibumu memasuki ruang operasi… Ia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu saat hari ulang tahunmu jika operasinya gagal… Ibumu sudah menyiapkan cukup foto hingga kau berusia 50 tahun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu setiap tahunnya…"  
"Tahun lalu ayah tidak sanggup memberikannya untukmu… Maaf, Seijuurou…"

Akashi mendekap foto itu dalam pelukannya. Kali ini, setetes air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.  
"Terima kasih, _Otou-sama_, _Okaa-sama_…"

Ayahnya kembali memeluk Akashi dan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, ayahnya berkata,  
"Terimalah hadiah dari teman-temanmu yang lain, Sejuurou… Kami semua menyayangimu…"

* * *

Akashi berjalan menuju pohon natal dengan bintang yang bertuliskan namanya itu.

Satu per satu, dia menerima berbagai hadiah dari teman-teman serta kerabat-kerabatnya.

…

Malam itu, tanggal 20 Desember, Akashi kembali tertawa lepas… Tawa yang diselingi oleh air mata kebahagiaan…

Mereka semua bersenang-senang malam itu…

"Hari ini… Adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku…"  
"_Arigatou_, _minna_…"

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

_mind to post a review? ^^_


End file.
